Candy Twix
CANDY TWIX BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Candy Twix Age: 18 Gender: Female Starsign: Cancer District: Capitol Appearance: She has straight, pink hair until it reaches the tips, which are white. Her hair reaches to her chest. She’s got pale skin. She has naturally blue eyes, but she uses contacts to make them purple. She has a slight hourglass body shape, and she’s medium in height. Personality: Candy has a very bubbly personality. She’s outgoing and sweet, always making sure that others’ feelings are taken into consideration. She’s very sensitive though, so her feelings can get hurt pretty easily. Occupation: Working as a waitress at her father’s chocolate restaurant Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Reaping Clothes: A sky-blue dress with slightly frilly sleeves that go up to just above her elbow. She’s wearing pearly white flats. Her hair is left out. What She Thinks of The Games: She doesn’t like them, as innocent children are dying in them. Interview Angle: Candy’s interview angle is to seem sweet and lovely. She’ll play around with her hair if she decides to be flirty towards the interviewer. Games Strategy: If she’s with the Careers, she’ll grab the closest weapon and use it ONLY as defence. She will not attack anyone. Then, she’ll stick with them, and try to gather food/track down tributes rather than hunt other tributes. If the Careers start to turn on her, she’ll try her hardest to escape. If she is in a different alliance, then she’ll grab the closest items to her plate, then will try to locate her alliance. She’ll stay with them until around the final 6, then she’ll steal stuff from the others while taking a night-watch then run off. Strengths: Quite likeable, good at tracking others, somewhat fast Weaknesses: Not that physically strong, she gets hungry quite easily due to living a life with food and lastly, she is somewhat innocent and hates to see things dying Weapons: Knife, Throwing Knife, Blowgun Fears: Dying a gruesome death Token: A silver necklace with a pink diamond shaped like a heart attached. Alliances: Careers if the Capitol is involved. If not, she’ll try to alliance with a couple of people that look trustworthy. Backstory Candy was born to a family of eight (excluding her) in the Capitol. Her mother stays at home to take care of her children, but her father owns a chocolate restaurant (where you prepare chocolate meals and other related stuff) named “Twix’s.” Candy has a big family. She has 3 sisters: Minty, Taffy and Honey. She has 2 brothers: Chip and Olive. She’s the third-youngest child, but she’s probably the most immature. She went to the local school and met a few of her friends there, including her best friend, Sky. He and Candy have been close friends for ages. Sky is quiet, but has a very strong mind. When he’s around Candy, they love to joke around. At the age of 13, Candy was forced to become a waitress to her father’s restaurant. Minty and Taffy worked there as chefs, while Olive worked there as another waiter. Chip and Honey were too young to work. One day while Candy was working late by herself, cleaning up. She forgot to lock the door, so in result, 2 boxes that contained hundreds of chocolates each, were stolen. Her father ordered her to go find them, so Candy researched on how to track people down, then she used the fingerprints and footprints left to find the criminal. She eventually did, and got them arrested. Relationship Mother, Father, Minty (Sister), Taffy (Sister), Honey (Sister), Chip (Bother), Olive (Brother), Sky (Friend) Etymology Candy’s full name has no relation to the Capitol, but I gave her the name Candy to reflect how she’s sweet and loved by most. Her last name, Twix, is a chocolate bar, which relates to her father’s family business. Trivia Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Capitol Category:Female Category:18 year olds